


21 Days To Break A Habit

by whentherestrouble



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whentherestrouble/pseuds/whentherestrouble
Summary: It seems like Beast Boy will be forever infatuated with Terra, but he gradually discovers that change is inevitable.





	21 Days To Break A Habit

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've published my first story. After 3 years of absence, here's another something from my mind. Hopefully it won't be as horrible as my old writing, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also yes, there will be a total of 21 chapters. One for each day. Hopefully it won't get too tedious, both for me and readers ahaha.

* * *

_On the first day, his friends discussed their desires for the tower._

"I do wish for new forms of Earth entertainment, but we lack the spacious capacity for such additions to our home," Starfire sadly noted after her teammates expressed their ideas.

"Sorry Titans, but Starfire's right. As much as I'd like to have that game room, every inch of the T-Tower is already spoken for," Robin agreed.

"Aw man, there goes our air hockey and pool table," Cyborg moaned in exaggerated disappointment. Abruptly, his expression turned serious as he began to think.

"Hey, I thought we agreed on an indoor swimming pool!" Beast Boy interjected.

"I still wouldn't object to a meditation room," Raven added dully, not bothering to glance up from her book.

* * *

"Hold up, I think I have a solution! We could use Terra's old r- " Cyborg began brightly, but stopped himself short. He abashedly turned to Beast Boy. "Look, I didn't mean- I just..." Cyborg trailed off, clearly unsure what to say to make it right.

Beast Boy clenched his jaw and adverted his eyes as his teammates hastily waited for his response. Why were they looking at him as if someone were threatening to set off an explosive?

Somebody coughed weakly and everyone else shuffled in their seats uncomfortably as the silence continued.

"Just forget it, we have enough junk to entertain us already," Robin finally said, signalling to the others that the discussion was over. The other three quickly agreed, and Starfire suggested that they watch "the Monkeys of Kungfu 7".

"I've seen that too many times," Beast Boy choked out. Before anyone could protest, he mumbled something about going to bed. Nobody tried to stop him.

* * *

Yet, he didn't go to his room. Instead, he visited Terra's room, and sat on her bed as he so often did. His tears flowed freely as he remembered the charming blonde and the short time they shared together.

Everything Beast Boy could recall of her flashed through his mind- how her beautiful blue eyes sparkled and sometimes got covered by her hair, her sweet earthy smell, her thin lanky body, how he made her laugh that sweet giggle of hers, the way the sunlight made her hair glow…

The entire timeline of her presence in his life was flowing in his thoughts: from her arrival in Jump city and the first time he saw her, her joining the team, her making him promise to keep her dark secret, their first (and only) date, her betrayal, her psychotic nature, her trying to eliminate the Titans, her repentance and redemption, her stone death… All the way up to her reappearance.

Terra, Terra, Terra. He still loved her, even though she claimed to not know him.

"I'll never forget you, Terra", he whispered in his croaking voice. It was a promise he used to make to her statue-like body when it stood still in the cave. His heart ached more than ever. "They've all forgotten, but I won't. I never will."


End file.
